Where Are You Christmas?
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: Based on the song of the same name. Ray's had a tough year and now everyone's leaving him for Christmas. Will this year be a bust or will some of that Christmas Magic come through? T for some language used.


**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own these guys! Just my annual Christmas ficlet. :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Where Are You Christmas?**

Dec 20

Ray watched as everyone ran around making last minute checks and grabbed stray items. He shrugged and turned back to the television. Egon seemed to notice the less than jovial attitude and walked up to him.

"Something the matter Ray?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Ray said blankly.

"Interesting." Egon stated, "You know, we only have five more days until Christmas-"

"I know Egon. Don't you have to be at the station in an hour? You don't want to be late." Ray switched the channel grumpily.

Winston was the next unlucky victim. "Hey Ray." He sat down, "What's on the TV?"

"Just some Christmas specials." Ray muttered, "Don't you have a plane to catch?"

_Just some Christmas specials?_ Winston thought, _what is wrong with this boy? He LOVES Christmas?_

"Winston." Peter appeared in the doorway, "Over here."

Winston walked over to Peter still looking puzzled, "I don't get it."

"Watch and learn." Peter stated. He pointed towards where Ray was sitting. Winston watched as Janine walked up.

"Sorry I couldn't be here this year Ray." Janine smiled, "You take care of yourself okay? All the presents are under the tree, ready for you to open. Don't cheat."

"Don't miss your taxi." Ray said without emotion.

Janine frowned. She didn't want to leave Ray so down in the dumps. But he was right, she didn't need to miss the taxi she'd called for.

"I still don't get it." Winston said frustrated.

"Remember how tough this year has been on him?" Peter asked, "First, his Aunt got really sick and then, just when they thought she was getting better, she died. He hasn't taken it very well. And now, it's Christmas and we're all going to visit family and he's…just here."

"I invited him to come over with my family." Winston said.

"It's not the same." Peter stated, "You know Ray, _we're_ his family and we're all leaving. Even Slimer is heading off somewhere."

"Kinda hard being depressed around the holidays." Winston sighed.

"Indeed." Egon stated, "But what are we going to do about it? Unfortunately, we made these plans a long time ago.

Peter thought a moment, "I think I have an idea. Come on, before we all have to leave."

Ray looked at Slimer who had just popped in to say goodbye. "I don't know if you understand or not Spud, but I'm having a rough day."

Slimer began to nod, then shook his head.

Ray sighed, "Well, everyone's going to their families and friends and…it just reminds me, that they're my family and I really don't have anyone outside of that anymore."

"Aweeeeeeeeeeee WAYYYYYYYYY!" Slimer hugged the man.

"I guess when you get older, people go away…" Ray said sadly, "Whether you just lose touch…or they reach the end…"

**Dec 25**

Ray woke up and looked at the clock. 10:00AM The digital readout stated. He sighed. Never in his life had he slept in this late during Christmas. He stumbled downstairs and looked at the tree, nicely decorated, full of presents beneath it, but empty.

His heart was empty. Today, Christmas was just another day. He decided that he shouldn't let it get to him. Lots of people spent their Christmases alone with their family and friends gone. They were perfectly happy.

But he wasn't happy. His family was gone. The only family he'd really known for so many years. He wanted to cry, but he felt so broken hearted, that it was too painful for tears. He turned on the radio and sat on the couch. He sat for about half an hour through versions of Jingle Bells and Silent Night. He was just about to give up, when a very different song came on.

_Where are you Christmas, Why can't I find you, Why have you gone away…_

Ray sniffled a bit as the song went on. He couldn't remember ever really listening to the words as intently as he had now.

_My world is changing, I'm rearranging, Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

He stood to turn the music off, he couldn't take it anymore. As he neared the radio, Faith sang louder,

_Where are you Christmas, Do you remember, The one you used to know, I'm not the same one, See what the time's done, Is that why you have let me go?_

Ray couldn't hold it in any longer, he fell to the floor and let out all the hurt. He was angry that his friends had left him. "Didn't they know I needed them this year more than ever?" he cried out to no one in particular.

"Y'know…I've always hated seeing a grown man cry."

Ray looked up to see Peter standing in the doorway, "Pete? I thought-"

"Sorry we're late Ray." Winston smiled.

"But…Winston, what about your family? And Peter…what about Lori?"

Winston shook his head as Peter spoke up, "Lori? Ray, I can get laid any day of the week. Christmas is _your_ holiday. You needed us. We knew that and we were stupid to think it was a good idea to leave you here alone."

"It was Peter's idea, but we all thought about it before we left." Winston shrugged, "But you were too busy being cranky to let us ask you."

"Indeed." Egon stated as he entered the room, "Peter spent the last four days driving around and rounding us up."

Ray smiled, "You did THAT?"

Peter shrugged, "sure why not. I mean, we're family Ray…"

Ray ran up and hugged Peter, "This is the best Christmas ever!" He shouted.

Peter laughed, "No problem big guy…this doesn't mean I like you or anything…"

"Hot chocolate's ready!" Janine shouted from the kitchen.

Ray was in complete shock that Peter had gone through all the trouble of finding everyone, even Janine. "I guess you couldn't find Slimer."

"Come on my friend." Peter smiled, "Let's get some hot chocolate. I brought the big fluffy marshmallows for ya."

The grin on Ray's face stretched from ear to ear, however, nothing could prepare him for what was coming.

As they entered the dining area, Ray noticed it was filled with people. Egon's family, Winston's family and Janine's family were all gathered at the table drinking hot chocolate. Even Slimer was floating above the table, helping himself to the drink.

"We couldn't let you have a small Christmas." Janine smiled.

"But plane tickets and train tickets…they're…expensive." Ray stammered.

"It was no big deal." Winston shrugged, "most of us just bumped our dates up or got taxis."

"We figured you'd be sleeping in, so it wasn't to hard to sneak everyone in the kitchen as we got here." Peter laughed, "The only hard part was getting all the presents into the Ectomobile. And we've got a lot to open folks, so lets bring them in!"

_A Couple Hours Later_

Everyone sat around the television amongst piles of presents and emptied plates. Ray smiled as he looked at his family. HIS family. He didn't realize that even though he thought it had gotten smaller, it had actually grown.

"This must be what O'hana feels like." Ray sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

"Merry Christmas pal." Peter smiled, "Merry Christmas…"

_Where Are You Christmas?_

_Faith Hill_

_Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play _

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too

Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time

I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here in silence  
Fills each and every heart with love

Where are you Christmas  
Fills your heart with love


End file.
